Dwarf
Dwarfs Dwarfs reside dominantly within the mountain fortress of Durn Boldohr, (Translates literally to, "Home Stone.") located in the southern regions of the Realm of Giants. Dwarfs are generally a reclusive race, almost entirely choosing to reside within their capital city. Dwarfs are notorious for their advanced weapon and armor craftsmanship. Dwarfs are a stead hardy, driven, and tenacious race. The majority of Dwarfs are craftsmen, tradesmen, and warriors. Appearance Dwarfs are a short, stout race. Dwarfs are generally quite muscular, and make up for their lack of size and speed, with power and agility. Male dwarfs often grow massive beards, usually braided or left long and neatly brushed. Dwarfs generally grow black, brown, blonde, red, white/gray, and purple hair. Dwarf females tend to be mildly slimmer than males, while males are often shorter. Culture Architecture Dwarfs often live within homes built from natural or handmade caves. Some dwarfs living in the Ellanor Wilds live completely underground. Dwarf building materials include cobblestone, stone, stone brick, nether brick, obsidian, logs, wood, and terracotta. Religion Dwarfs are rarely known to practice any religion. Some Dwarfs follow a branch of the Human teachings of the Light. paladin, priest, and monk Dwarfs have been known to be very successful in channeling the light. Magic Dwarfs have rarely been seen having any magical abilities, it is unknown if any dwarfs have had any attunement to the Arcane Ley Lines. The most common, yet still rare, magic users are warlocks, and other dark magic wielders. Dwarfs often consider magic and magical technology inefficient or outdated. Economy Edit Dwarfs have a single, centralized currency. The use of gold coins, half coins, and eighth coins have been used by Dwarfs for hundreds of years. Technology Dwarven technology is usually mechanical. Dwarfs rarely use or develop magical or electronic technologies. Dwarven tinkers are highly regarded within Dwarf and human society, and are often hired by nobles or factions within the Ellanor Wilds. Localization Dwarfs reside dominantly within the mountain fortress of Durn Boldohr, located in the southern regions of the Realm of Giants. The lands around Durn Boldohr are considered uninhabitable, and thus there is little Dwarven activity in the land. In recent years, groups of Dwarf and Human soldiers have lead expeditions into the southern regions of the Realm of Giants, in hopes of claiming the lands for farming and improved sea trade. Realm of Giants The realm of giants, once the entire Western continent, is now regulated to the South West of the world. The realm consists of mostly stone mountains, and grassy planes, although is majorly un-mapped or explored. Intelligent races rarely venture into these lands, due to the extremely dangerous giants, who mostly rule the land. The Realm of Giants is the second Largest realm in Ellanor ''(Second only to the Human Realm.) ''Rain is almost constant in the eastern regions of the realm, while quite rare in the north. Interaction with other Races Tba Trivia * Many female dwarfs grow facial hair, sometimes as well as their male counterparts. * Some female dwarfs chose to grow impressive beards, and are often indistinguishable from males by other races. Dwarfs seem to have no trouble telling them apart however. * Over 80% of Dwarven warriors are assigned to the culling of Giants, and protection of Durn Boldohr. * Accepting a drinking contest with a dwarf is a death sentence. Resources tba